<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De Tempore by Cevvie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784057">De Tempore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevvie/pseuds/Cevvie'>Cevvie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode typical events, Gen, Links to SWTOR, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevvie/pseuds/Cevvie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With few credits and even fewer options Mandalorian Hunter Din Djarin takes a job guarding a team of archaeologists. What should be a straight forward job takes a strange and dangerous twist when the team awake a powerful ancient force user.</p><p>Set between episodes 6 and 7 of season 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cantina was dimly lit, sparsely populated and operated by droids. The almost stereotypical circular bar was mostly clean, although the heavily rusted bartender droid seemed to be rubbing the same area over and over. Probably malfunctioning given it’s apparent age. Din Djarin rolled his eyes at the mechanical servers and scanned the room for his contact. Remembering the face from the holo, he soon spotted the old man sitting in a booth.</p><p>He walked over slowly. “Professor Coombs?”</p><p>“Ah! Yes, yes. Thank you for coming, Mandalorian. Please sit.” Coombs gestured to the seat opposite him, watching as Djarin slid into the seat. “Thank you again for coming. I realise contacting you directly was unorthodox but, well… you were recommended.”</p><p>“By who?”</p><p>Djarin eyed the man sitting across from him. Human, mid-fifties probably. Short, tidy, grey hair and moustache. His clothes looked formal but patched. Interesting. Probably not an Imp.</p><p>“One of my colleagues, he was recently on Sorgan; has a cousin there you see.” Coombs leant forward, picked up his glass and took a small sip. “People were talking about two heroes that helped a fishing village drive off Klatoonian raiders weeks back. He found one of those heroes but she refused our offer of work. However after doing a little digging I decided to reach out to you personally.”</p><p>“Digging?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing untoward I assure you. I pieced things together from descriptions of you on Sorgan and well, they matched the description of the Mandalorian who defied the Bounty Hunters Guild on Nevarro.” The professor gestured to Djarin. “After that it was easy. For someone like me that is.”</p><p>“And who are you, Professor?”</p><p>“I’m Professor Herert Coombs, formerly of Coruscant. I study ancient history and piecing things together from very little information is my speciality. When the Empire took over they wanted me to use my research and talents to further their agenda. I refused. So they killed my family.” Coombs stared into his drink quietly for a moment. “Many of us fled. Been moving around a lot since then. Not unlike your own people.”</p><p>Djarin lowered his head and sighed. “So what’s the job?”</p><p>“I’m going to be meeting my team at some ruins. I need someone to take me to the location, guard us and then bring us all back to my lab.” Coombs slid a pouch carefully across the table. “Half now, half when we’re back at the lab. Is that agreeable?”</p><p>“I’m not a bodyguard.”</p><p>“We’ll be working in a somewhat dangerous area so I need someone I can trust. Someone who isn’t going to shoot us or leave us for dead. Someone with no love for the empire.” The older man looked at him over his eyeglasses. “You understand that. And more importantly your people take contracts seriously. I understand this is different from what you’re used to, but as I said I need someone who I can trust. If you give your oath as a Mandalorian then I’ll know I’m in safe hands.”</p><p>This was a big ask. A long term job. Not something he’d usually take. But these were unusual times. He had more than himself to think of now. He had to protect the kid, feed them both and Guild work wasn’t an option. After the shit show with Ran Malk, credits were getting tight. This could work, Professor Coombs was paying well and obviously wanted to keep a low profile.</p><p>He reached out and took the pouch.</p><p>“We have a deal?” The older man looked at him cautiously.</p><p>“We have a deal.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
The <i>Razor Crest</i> wasn’t the largest of ships and Djarin would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned about having another person on board. After what had happened with Mayfield, Burg, Xi’an and that damn droid he had to be cautious. Even more than usual. This Professor seemed on the level but where the kid was concerned he couldn’t take any chances.<br/>
After watching Coombs get settled in the cargo hold of the <i>Crest</i>, Djarin quickly checked the kid was out of sight then turned to speak with his new employer.</p><p>“Where we heading?”</p><p>“Ah, yes.” Coombs looked up at him from his seated position on a cargo box. “We are heading to the planet Plawal.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Plawal? Used to be named Belsavis way back. No?” Coombs frowned as Djarin shook his head. “Nevermind. I have the co-ords.”</p><p>Taking the data stick from Coombs he turned and headed towards the cockpit. As he climbed the ladder he checked one last time that his smallest passenger was still in his compartment. Satisfied, Djarin entered the cockpit and keyed in the coordinates for the journey ahead.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
The journey had been completely uneventful for the first day. Coombs had stayed down in the cargo hold while Djarin stayed in the cockpit. Each man keeping to themselves, each man attending to their own duties. The ship had been quiet, almost silent, save for the occasional beep from a console. That had been the first day. </p><p>On the second day the kid woke up.</p><p>It had taken Djarin just a few seconds to realise Coombs was talking to someone. At first he had assumed the professor had some kind of covert comms device. He was already heading towards the ladder to the cargo hold when he heard the laugh. That laugh, more of a giggle, was unmistakable. In less than a second Djarin was down the ladder and in the hold.</p><p>“Ah! Mandalorian.” Coombs turned to greet him cheerfully. “You didn’t mention you had another passenger.”</p><p>Picking up the kid in one swift move he moved the youngster back to his bed. Two large brown eyes stared up at him questioningly. </p><p>“He’s…” Djarin’s mind raced. ‘He’s what? What are you going to say? Pet? He’s been talking to the kid. He’ll know he’s sentient. What? Think!’</p><p>“He’s adorable, that’s what he is.” Coombs interrupted his train of thought. “Never seen a baby like that. I assume he’s not yours.” Coombs laughed, causing the kid to smile and coo.</p><p>“It’s a private contract.” Djarin felt the words leave his mouth, unsure where the half truth came from. “He’s under my protection until his family is found.”</p><p>“I see.” Coombs wasn’t really listening, too busy waving a finger at the kid much to the little one’s delight.</p><p>“He’ll stay with me the entire time we’re planetside.”</p><p>“Oh!” The professor turned and smiled. “Of course, of course. Not a problem. Better in fact. Archaeological digs and ancient ruins are not playgrounds. We wouldn’t want him to get hurt.”</p><p>“We’ll arrive in twelve hours.” Djarin scooped up the child as he tried to escape again.</p><p>“Right. Yes. Let me know when we arrive and I can direct you to our landing zone.” Coombs nodded and returned to his seat amongst the cargo boxes.</p><p>“You’re coming with me kid.” Djarin whispered down to the wriggling bundle in his arms and climbed back up the ladder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to my amazing sister and beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Sophii/pseuds/Pixie_Sophii">Pixie</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the <i>Razor Crest</i> exitted hyperspace Coombs climbed the ladder to the cockpit. Ahead of them a planet was coming into view. It appeared to be a large, frozen, chunk of rock as far as Djarin could tell. There were spots of what looked like habitable areas amidst the ice, patches of green on an otherwise grey world.</p><p>Djarin could feel Coombs next to him. “Landing co-ords?”</p><p>“Ah yes.” The professor nodded and gestured towards the navcom. “May I?”</p><p>He gave Coombs a curt nod and watched as the coordinates were inputted. Coom pulled back and took a seat.</p><p>“Hopefully we won’t attract any attention using this approach vector.”</p><p>“Hopefully?” Djarin turned to face his passenger.</p><p>“One can never be sure. But I don’t need to tell you that.” Coombs offered a small smile. “I have every confidence in your skills, Mandalorian. Should danger approach I’m sure you’ll have it handled in no time.”</p><p>Djarin rolled his eyes and turned back to the controls. Their destination, one of the smaller patches of green, was fast approaching. An area of thick jungle surrounded by frozen wastes. The <i>Crest’s</i> flight controls shook slightly as the ship entered the atmosphere and began its descent towards the thick foliage.</p><p>It soon became clear to Djarin that these jungle oases were the result of volcanic activity as the ship flew over an outcropping of jagged, black volcanic rock. Nestled against one such outcrop was a small camp and a clearing barely large enough to accommodate the <i>Crest</i>. The landing wasn’t the best he’d ever made but they were on the ground, that was enough.</p><p>“Excellent.” Coombs slapped his hands on his knees excitedly and began to exit the cockpit. “I’ll gather my things and then I can introduce you to the team.”</p><p>Djarin watched as the older man carefully climbed down into the hold before finalising the landing procedure. As usual the kid had snagged the top ball from the control lever, Djarin looked back to see the baby about to put it in his mouth. </p><p>“No!” He snatched away the ball, eliciting an annoyed cry from the child, and screwed it back onto the lever. “Not. In. Your. Mouth.” The baby just stared back with his huge, brown eyes. Djarin sighed. The sooner he met these eggheads and they got to work, the sooner they could get paid and get out of here. This planet was in the distant outer rim and was certainly far off the beaten track, but staying here too long wasn’t a smart idea. Sorgan has taught him that. They were still looking for the kid, and they won’t stop looking.</p><p>“I’m ready whenever you are!” Coombs called from the hold.</p><p>Djarin stood up and picked up the kid. “Come on. Time to go.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
As the ramp descended Djarin got his first look at the people he would be working with. Coombs' team wasn’t large, just three, Coombs and himself would make five; that was manageable.<br/>
The camp itself had three small tents, a fire pit area for cooking, and off to one side a large tent with open sides that looked to be full of tables stacked with equipment. To the right of its entrance were three crumbling pillars. Djarin could just about make out a set of stone steps descending into darkness; the ruins themselves must be subterranean. He glanced down at the bag at his side and could see the kid peeking out from his hiding spot.</p><p>“Stay quiet in there, ok kid?” Djarin said to him quietly and followed Coombs down the ramp.</p><p>“Professor.” A young human man was the first to approach. “I’m glad you got here safely.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jun. I was lucky enough to find the Mandalorian you heard about on Sorgan.” Coombs smiled as he turned and gestured to Djarin.</p><p>“You’re the one with the cousin?” Djarin looked over at Jun. He was young, in all likelihood born just as the Empire took power. Tall and broad but with a soft face and large, round glasses. Probably no combat experience, although his size could be useful if he was properly instructed.</p><p>“Y-y-yes. That’s me.” The boy’s words tumbled out. “My cousin, s-s-she works in the common house in town.”</p><p>“This is Jun Aron.” Coombs stepped over to the flustered young man. “He’s my apprentice. This is his first dig.” Smiling, Coombs put a hand on Jun’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Jun blushed slightly but returned the professor’s smile. “Now, allow me to introduce to you the rest of our small family. This is Sola and Logie Nim; Sola is one of my oldest colleagues.”</p><p>Two green skinned humanoids with intricate geometric facial tattoos stepped forward; Mirialans. The male looked middle aged, short messy black hair streaked with grey, and dirty but well maintained work clothes. Stood next to him, eyeing Djarin warily, was a woman of similar age to himself. Her dark hair was pulled up into a rough bun but Djarin’s eyes were immediately drawn to the blaster at her side.</p><p>“Greetings Mandalorian.” Sola Nim stepped forward and offered his hand. Djarin took it and received a firm handshake. “This is my daughter Logie. Welcome to our little ragtag group.”</p><p>“Talk me through the site.” Djarin nodded at the camp.</p><p>“We’ve got a series of sensors arranged through the canopy to warn us of any incoming ships. Another array surrounds the camp to give us ground warning.” Logie Nim addressed him stiffly. “This far out our biggest problem will be the wildlife, but there is always the possibility of scavvers.”</p><p>“And of course any Imperials trying to cling to power.” Sola spat the words out. “Damn Imps have been hunting us since Palpatine took power. We’ve lost many friends and colleagues in the intervening years. The Empire might have fallen but there are still Imps out there who would love to get their hands on us and our research.”</p><p>Coombs nodded solemnly. “We should be here for fourteen days if all goes well. Perhaps a little longer if we hit any snags. We’ve taken every precaution with secrecy so hopefully the only things you will need to watch out for are lurkers, kretch and, if we are really unlucky, rancor.”</p><p>“Alright.” Djarin sighed as he mentally prepped his patrols routes. “And the ruin?”</p><p>“That’s my job.” Logie patted her blaster and looked over at the crumbling pillars that marked the entrance of the underground ruin.</p><p>He gave her a nod. “Fair enough.”</p><p>This job might not be so bad after all, Djarin caught himself thinking. So far none of them had noticed the kid in the bag by his side, but no doubt Coombs would tell them about him. The only issue that was pulling at his gut, telling him to forget the credits and leave was the time frame. Fourteen days if things went well. Since when did a damn thing in the galaxy go well? What was that saying? Plan for the worst but hope for the best?</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Aron had prepared an evening meal for the group and as expected Coombs had told his colleagues about the child. Their response had been surprising but not unwelcome. Aron had looked at the kid with confusion but then carried on as normal. The Nim’s response was that of utter disinterest.</p><p>“Your kid, your responsibility.” Was all Logie had said. After that they all but ignored him. Only Coombs seemed to want to interact with the little one. Smiling at him and talking to him in a strange sing-song voice using weird babyish words.</p><p>“Are you a baby? Yes?” Coombs cooed at the child who giggled back. “An ickle booboo? Yes you are.” That had drawn a chuckle from Sola.</p><p>“Work starts tomorrow.” Logie declared coldly, turning to her father and Djarin. Sola cleared his throat, nodded and turned from his colleague back to Djarin. </p><p>“We start at dawn, we’ll be down in the ruin all day so it’ll be up to you to patrol and keep the wildlife away.” Sola leant forward and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “And if there is anything down there Logie can’t handle, we’ll holler.” Sola looked over at his daughter who was still watching Coombs and the child.</p><p>“Understood.” Djarin stood, taking his meal and the kid over to his tent. “See you at dawn, Professors.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Chamber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always all my love goes to my wonderful sister/beta reader: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Sophii/pseuds/Pixie_Sophii">Pixie</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three <i>excruciatingly</i> boring days later, Djarin stood keeping watch. It had been three days of standing watching the trees as they gently swayed in the breeze while the kid played with a rock at his feet. Three days of watching small salamanders skip and scuttle about on the volcanic rocks. Three days of kriff all. </p><p>That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but he was Mandalorian. He was made for battle. He was itching for something to fight. Not Imps or hunters after the kid, but some scavvers wouldn’t be completely unwelcome. He’d even considered widening his patrol route to try and find some of the more dangerous wildlife the archaeologists had mentioned, but then thought better of it. As bored as he was it was stupid to invite trouble. His employers and, more importantly, the kid were safe. That was his priority.</p><p>Dusk was fast approaching and the team would be coming up for the evening soon. Djarin reached down and gently lifted the child up into his arms.</p><p>“Come on. Last patrol before dark.” He looked down into those large brown eyes, receiving a smile and coo in response.</p><p>He had taken but five steps towards the thick jungle when he heard shouts coming from the dark of the ruins. He hadn’t set foot in the ruins yet, there hadn’t been a need to. The shouts were getting louder, more frantic, clearer.</p><p>“Mandalorian!” Aron’s voice called out. </p><p>Djarin cradled the child close to him as he ran towards the stone steps, then down them into darkness. He saw nothing but the light from a hand torch glowing until he was met halfway by the panting young apprentice. The man’s hair was slicked to his head with sweat and his round cheeks were a bright red. </p><p>“Oh!” He gasped out. “Mand-Mandalorian. Thank the Maker. We found-”</p><p>“Show me.” Djarin held his hand up to cut the breathless boy off.</p><p>Aron nodded and started back down the steps. Djarin took a moment to carefully place the little one in his bag before following. He was led through the darkness, the dim light of Aron’s torch helping guide them through simple but well built stone tunnels. The main tunnel itself was a wide trapezoid shape, featureless aside from the occasional carved support beam, the massive round columns wrapped in detailed scrolling art. Djarin glanced around as Aron led the way through what once must have been an underground labyrinth. His eyes scanning over countless smaller tunnels branching off, many of which were blocked by collapsed stonework. </p><p>They had only been moving a matter of minutes when they came to an imposing doorway. Giant stone statues of bizarre aliens Djarin had never seen before flanked the great carved architrave. The doors themselves looked to be made of metal and one had been pried open.</p><p>“We got the door open today.” Aron clarified before climbing through the small gap. “We thought it might be part of the Tomb but well, it wasn’t what we thought it was.”</p><p>“Tomb?” Questioned Djarin as he squeezed through after him, carefully making sure the kid didn’t catch his ears. The crumbling stone underfoot gave way to metal. As he emerged he could see the rest of the team, crowded near the door, dimly lit by Aron’s torch, looking anxiously in his direction.</p><p>“Professors?” He approached Coombs and Sola Nim. Coombs smiled wearily in greeting and placed a single finger over his lips.</p><p>“Thank you for coming down. We’ve hit a snag-” He began quietly.</p><p>“It’s just a few droids!” Logie Nim interrupted. “I can handle it.”</p><p>“Quiet Logie! It’s more than a few droids.” Coombs scowled and continued in a whisper. “And it’s what they are guarding that concerns me.”</p><p>“How many droids?” Djarin sighed. “And what are they guarding?”</p><p>“We’ve seen at least ten that look like ancient foot soldier droids.” Sola spoke softly and pointed out into the dark of the chamber. “They’re guarding pods. We think they’re stasis pods.” </p><p>Djarin considered his circumstances. Ten droids guarding a specific area was tough but by no means impossible for him. Djarin took a few steps forward and activated his helmet's thermal imaging to get a better look into the echoing darkness. </p><p>Seven heat signatures could clearly be seen in the distance, from their movement and heat distribution they were obviously droids. If there were three more Djarin couldn’t see them, nor could he make out the pods they were guarding. The seven he could see were clustered into two groups of three with the seventh droid patrolling between them.</p><p>“You said ten?” Djarin asked Sola over his shoulder. “I see seven.”</p><p>“There were ten, I assure you.” Sola sounded worried.</p><p>Djarin backed up towards the group and gently lifted the child out of his bag.</p><p>“Hold him. Keep him with you.” He passed him over to Aron who looked down at the tiny green creature with panic in his eyes. </p><p>“W-wha-” Was all the young man could get out.</p><p>“Stay here. Stay down.” Djarin looked to each of the team as he issued his orders. “Logie, get them out if the fight gets too close.”</p><p>“Got it.” Logie nodded, cocking her blaster and herding the others behind a column. “I’ll make sure the baby is safe.”</p><p>It was the first time she had acknowledged the child and the softness of her voice caught Djarin off guard. He simply returned her nod and walked carefully into the darkness.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
The droids were still in their formation as Djarin closed the distance. They were still in two tight groups with a singular droid walking between them. With them so closely packed he would likely only be able to get off two shots before they were alerted to his presence. </p><p>It was pitch black in this area and Djarin was relying on his thermal imaging. The droids stood out clearly, the heat from their power sources providing him with obvious targets. However he knew he had no advantage in the dark, these droids most likely had their own imaging software and would soon lock onto his heat signature. </p><p>Djarin took a breath in and aimed his blaster into the first group of droids. Two rapid shots will take out most of the group. At that point the others will open fire and he would then physically engage them. Confident in his plan and his aim, Djarin pulled the trigger.</p><p>The blaster shots rang out. One droid clattered to the ground, followed quickly by a second. The final member of that group opened fire with it’s wrist mounted weapon. The shots went wide and Djarin could see from the heat radiating off the blaster that the droid was unable to lift it’s arm up past it’s waist.</p><p>The patrolling droid swung round and fired twice in his direction. Djarin quickly returned fire but it easily dodged the bolts and began closing the gap between them. In the distance he could see the three droids from the second cluster as they ran to join the fray.</p><p>Giving up on using it’s blaster, the droid with the jammed arm rushed him, clanging as it collided with his beskar. It’s good arm flew up striking his helmet, the impact knocking him onto his back foot. Another shot aimed at it’s glaring power source and it clattered to the floor. Three down, four to go. With another three to find.</p><p>The patrol droid rushed him, aiming for his legs in a clumsy tackle. He swiftly delivered a hard kick to its head, knocking it to the ground. Another kick smashed the front of it’s featureless face in, with a final kick caving the head in completely. The droid twitched once before laying lifeless at his feet; it’s metal limbs splayed out at awkward angles.</p><p>Five blaster bolts hit him in the chest in quick succession, each one ricocheting off his beskar, but the onslaught of impacts knocking him down. Getting to his feet and holstering his pistol, Djarin aimed his left arm forward and fired his grappling line at the droid on the far left. The line wrapped around the legs, and with a sharp pull the droid fell face first on the floor with a clunk.</p><p>Keeping that droid caught in his line, Djarin pulled out his vibroblade and readied himself for the next attack from the two remaining droids. A noise behind him caught his attention and Djarin turned his head to see three more droids approaching. So there were ten.</p><p>Djarin pulled in his grapple line hard and swung the ensnared droid into its other two squad mates. All three droids clattered across the metal floor just as the three behind him opened fire. Another hard yank on the line swung the still tangled, partially dismantled, droid round and into the final group. They scattered across the floor, completely destroying the tangled droid as it’s torso detached from it’s legs.</p><p>Djarin surveyed the situation for the first time since the fight began. The three droids that had come from behind were still functioning and were in the process of righting themselves. Only one droid from the original group had survived and was currently crawling away on one leg in the direction it had come.</p><p>Retracting his grapple line, Djarin took one step towards the retreating droid when he was grabbed from behind. Strong metal arms wrapped around his own, pinning them to his sides. A second droid came into view on his left and landed a powerful punch to his helmet. His vision swam for a few seconds before another punch landed, this time from the right. His helmet's thermal imaging cut out briefly and he felt his neck crack.</p><p>As both flanking droids prepared to take another punch, Djarin lifted both his legs off the ground, pushing his full weight against the droid grappling him. Caught off guard by the sudden shift in weight it took a couple of steps backwards. That was all he needed. The two flanking droids threw their punches and the blows landed, with each droid smashing a hole through the head of the other. They both hit the floor with a loud crash.</p><p>It would have been funny to watch two droids punch each other if there wasn’t still one clamping his arms down. Djarin briskly rotated his vibroblade in his hand and jammed it into the leg of the droid. It responded by squeezing him tighter, his arms forced violently against his beskar breastplate, no doubt leaving bruises.</p><p>Almost in desperation Djarin threw his head back, driving his helmet mercilessly into the droid's head. He heard a crunch and felt the droid’s arms go limp. It dropped him and fell to the floor, devoid of life. Satisfied that it was no longer a threat, Djarin turned to look for the final droid who had crawled away.</p><p>He found the damaged droid still crawling, having reached its original guard position. Right leg and left arm destroyed, it was reaching up with the right arm towards a console. It turned as it heard Djarin approaching.</p><p>“Tarr.” It croaked out angrily, well as angrily as a droid could. “Tarr soa.”</p><p>“You speak?” Djarin was surprised by the droid addressing him.</p><p>“Tarr.” It repeated, aiming its arm up to fire at Djarin. Pulling his blaster free he quickly shot the droid in the chest.</p><p>The droid twitched and almost gasped as its arm spun and hit the console. “Ashaa.”</p><p>Lights began to slowly illuminate the area as the droid slumped lifeless on the floor.</p><p>“Dank farrik!” Djarin cursed, holstering his weapons and moved towards the console. Whatever the droid had done and activated something. With the growing light he could now see the stasis pods, three total, a short distance behind the console.</p><p>One looked to be empty, whilst the second was covered by a metal shielding, hiding whatever was inside from view. The third looked to have malfunctioned, its shielding partially raised and the tube itself cracked. Inside was a withered humanoid shaped husk.</p><p>Djarin took another step forward and placed a single hand on the edge of the console. A beam of light flickered from it and a ray of white light scanned down his body.</p><p>“What?” He stepped back quickly.</p><p>“Armour configuration recognised.” A soft female voice arose from the console. “Designation: Mandalorian. Checking approval listing. Confirmed. Mandalorian approved. Seeking verbal confirmation. Are you of the Mandalorian?”</p><p>“I’m-” Djarin wasn’t sure if he should answer the disembodied voice. What was this thing? Why did it want to know?</p><p>“Are you of the Mandalorian?” It repeated it’s question.</p><p>Djarin frowned under his helmet and looked back towards where the dig team was hiding. </p><p>“Are you of the Mandalorian?”</p><p>This thing wasn’t giving up. Djarin sighed. “I am Mandalorian.” </p><p>“Mandalorian confirmed.” The voice sounded almost pleased. “Beginning activation sequence. Subject: Kallian.”</p><p>“Beginning what? No-” He looked up to see the shielding on the functioning pod starting to rise. Steam was billowing off the machinery connected to it. Whoever was inside was being woken up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tarr = death.<br/>Soa = infernal one.<br/>Ashaa is a name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Awakened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chamber was almost completely lit by the time the archaeological team started to make their way out of hiding and over to Djarin. The massive room seemed to have been divided into two sections; the sparse entrance area and the stasis pod area in the rear. Four towering  columns hummed with energy, soft yellow light rippling up them in a slow rhythm, serving as the dividers between the two areas. The droids had been guarding this choke point, with one group positioned at the console Djarin was standing at now.</p>
<p>“The lights!” Coombs sounded almost happy. “What did you-?” He stopped in his tracks as the pods came into his view. </p>
<p>“The droid activated something as it fell.” Djarin gestured to the fallen droid at his feet. “It scanned my armour. It recognised I was Mandalorian.”</p>
<p>“I never imagined…” Coombs trailed off as he slowly walked over to the console and began to study it.</p>
<p>“Professor?” Logie cautiously approached, followed closely by her father and Aron, who was still clutching the child.</p>
<p>Sola put his hand on Logie’s shoulder as he eyed the steam, billowing out and surrounding the middle stasis chamber. He turned abruptly to Djarin. “What did you do?!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do a damn thing!” Djarin shot back. “It scanned me. Said something about Mandalorian being on the approved listing.”</p>
<p>“Fascinating.” He heard Coombs mumble from behind him.</p>
<p>“What the hell is waking up?” Logie scowled at the slowly rising shielding. </p>
<p>“Who would be a better question.” Aron spoke softly, gently rubbing his thumb over the child’s hand. “I didn’t know this… I mean… why is this here? Professor?”</p>
<p>Coombs didn’t immediately answer as his eyes scanned over the console. He frowned and shook his head. “This seems to be purely a control point for the pods. I’m not sure it will hold much data.”</p>
<p>“Well, it held an approval listing.” Logie muttered.</p>
<p>“Whoever that is will be waking up soon.” Sola looked from the pod to Coombs then Logie, concern flashing across his face. “We need to be prepared.”</p>
<p>“Agreed.” Logie drew her blaster. “Father, you take Herert, Jun and the baby-”</p>
<p>“No.” Coombs interrupted. “I will stay. I may be able to speak with them.” He jolted up a hand as Logie opened her mouth to speak. “I’m aware this may be dangerous, but we should try speaking to them first rather than greeting them with weapons drawn.”</p>
<p>Djarin could see Logie tense her jaw, everyone could see her eyebrow raise. “Fine.” Was all she answered as she reluctantly holstered her blaster.</p>
<p>“Come on, Jun.” Sola placed a hand on Aron’s shoulder. “We’ll wait on the surface.”</p>
<p>Djarin nodded to the two men as they began to make their way out of the chamber. The child peered out at him from Aron’s arms, his huge brown eyes searching Djarin’s helmet for some sign or answer. Poor kid, he probably didn’t understand what was happening. There had been no time to explain or even take him from the younger man.</p>
<p>Once they were out of sight Logie caught his eye. </p>
<p>“One of us on either side.” She said as she began to move over to the left side of the pod. Djarin moved over to the right side and signalled he was ready. </p>
<p>Almost as though it knew they were waiting, the pod shielding gave a final shudder and rose up the few final inches in three jerking movements, the harsh scraping sending goosebumps up Djarin’s arm. Coombs took a couple of steps backwards as the hatch of the pod swiftly slid open and the steam began to dissipate, revealing a dark figure.</p>
<p>The figure took a single shakey step then slumped to their knees on the cold chamber floor. A soft noise, perhaps a sigh or groan came from them. Djarin couldn’t make out any details from his position to their right; a heavy, black cloak and hood obscured nearly all of their body and face.</p>
<p>The hood shifted slightly, to the right, then the left. Checking their surroundings, Djarin surmised. Still being on their knees they were probably disorientated, knew they were being flanked and assessing their options. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Coombs began to step forward carefully, hands out in front of him. “We mean you n-”</p>
<p>It all happened in a flash of movement. One second Coombs was leaning down toward the figure, the next he was flying backwards through the air. The cloaked figure was still kneeling, still facing the ground, but now with their left hand held out in front of them. Had they just <i>thrown</i> him? Djarin had only seen one other being move something as large as a person without touching them; and his small, green charge was likely not far from the surface now.</p>
<p>Djarin immediately drew his blaster as his gaze snapped over to Logie. Her eyes were wide, her jaw hanging open in shock and worry as she watched Coombs hurl into the far wall before collapsing to the floor. </p>
<p>“Herert!” She cried in panic and began to run towards the prone older man.</p>
<p>The figure didn’t move as Logie rushed past them. Slowly they began to shift, their heavy cloak concealing most of their movement. Djarin steadily began to circle round to the front, blaster aimed, ready for another attack. They were crouching now, their face still obscured by the hood, but Djarin could feel their eyes on him. Wary. Ready. </p>
<p>A shuffling sound followed by gentle cursing came from the far wall as Logie helped Coombs to his feet. The figure’s head turned to look over at the scrambling professor getting to his feet,  then slowly they began to rise into a standing position. Djarin followed their movement with his blaster and continued to circle until he was standing between the figure, and Logie and Coombs.</p>
<p>“I’m not hurt!” Coombs called over, a wince of pain in his voice. “Please! Please don’t harm them!”</p>
<p>The figure swayed slightly and adjusted their stance, it seemed they weren’t fully recovered from their time in stasis.Djarin considered that perhaps their initial attack had just been a reflex, but before he could finish his thought the figure broke into a run, bolting out of the chamber.</p>
<p>Djarin immediately gave chase out into the dark tunnels, switching on his helmet’s thermal enhancement to scan the floor for their footprints. Quickly picking up the trail he ran to catch up with the fleeing figure. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Djarin followed the footprints through the tunnels and the various turns down the unobstructed paths. Seeing the footprints double back on themselves from down some of the passages one thing was becoming clear to him, this person had no idea where they were going; they were just running. Sooner or later they would hit a dead end or run out of energy and then he would be able to drag them back to the team.</p>
<p>“Kriff!” A female voice echoed through the tunnels. It seemed his quarry was a woman, and that she had finally stopped.</p>
<p>A few seconds and one corner later he was standing behind them. It seemed that the dead end had come first as he found the woman standing with her back to him, facing a pile of rubble that was cutting the passage short. Blaster still raised, Djarin began his approach, slowly, methodically watching her every move.</p>
<p>The woman froze in place as she heard his footsteps. “Turn around.” He ordered, watching her carefully as she complied, raising her hands as she turned to face him.</p>
<p>Djarin still couldn’t see her features clearly but what he could see made his stomach drop. A pair of bright red eyes shone out at him from the dark. He’d seen many different species in his travels but there was something about those eyes that made a cold shiver run down his spine. Though they were a brilliant, burning red he felt nothing but coldness when he looked at them. Primal rage mixed with desperation flowing out of the scarlet irises. </p>
<p>The woman was standing now in a defensive position, back to the wall, unarmed with her hands up in an apparent submissive gesture. But Djarin knew better, she was ready to defend herself. As if reading his mind a strange purple energy crackled across her fingers. A warning.</p>
<p>He watched as those burning red eyes scrutinised him, looking him and up and down, analysing every detail of his armour and weapons. Her eyes narrowed, then slowly the red glowing dimmed and her posture began to relax.</p>
<p>“You’re Mandalorian?” She asked slowly. Her voice wavered slightly, betraying her emotions. She was afraid. The glow from her eyes had completely vanished now, leaving nothing but darkness beneath the heavy hood.</p>
<p>“I am.” Djarin replied, taking a guarded step forward, blaster still raised. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>Ignoring his question with a shake of her head she took a deep breath. “Why am I here?”</p>
<p>The question caught him off guard. Why was she here? Did she mean the planet or in these tunnels? Djarin frowned under his helmet.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Do you know where here is?”</p>
<p>The woman lowered her hands and folded them across her chest. The hood turned to survey the tunnels and Djarin caught a glimpse of a pale jawline. </p>
<p>“Judging by these tunnels and carvings on the columns,” She gestured to one of them which had partially crumbled near the corner next to him. “I would guess… Belsavis?”</p>
<p>Belsavis had been the name Coombs had given him for this world, but Djarin also remembered the professor saying that it was an old name. So she’d been in stasis for a while then. From before the planet changed its name. He didn’t know how long ago that was though.</p>
<p>“Yes.” He nodded at her. “Were you brought here against your will?”</p>
<p>“No!” She cried out before composing herself once more. “No. I was… asked to come here.” She seemed to be choosing her words very carefully. After a few moments she dropped her hands back down to her sides.</p>
<p>“I need protection until I can find my people. Will you help me?”</p>
<p>Djarin cocked his head slightly, astonished by her request. “Why trust me? More importantly, why should I trust you?”</p>
<p>“I’m-” She began then stopped. “I’ve allied with Mandalorians before. Mandalorians have honour.” She answered after a brief pause.</p>
<p>Djarin raised his eyebrows. This woman had just said she had worked with Mandalorians before. Of course she could be lying, but what if she wasn’t? Did she know of another covert? Or had she been held here since before the Siege of Mandalore?</p>
<p>“What do you know of Mandalorian honour?” He hoped she couldn’t hear his surprise through his helmet’s voice modulator.</p>
<p>The woman immediately straightened up, her hands balling up into fists, although she was insulted by the question.</p>
<p>“Honour is life.” Her voice was steady but with an edge of indignation. “For with no honour one may as well be dead.”</p>
<p>Djarin’s mind was reeling. The woman in front of him had just quoted from the Resol’nare, the core tenets of what it was to be Mandalorian. So she hadn’t been lying about allying with Mandalorian previously. With a deep breath he began to gradually lower his blaster.</p>
<p>“I need to get back to my friends.” The woman’s voice sounded softer now, almost sad. “Give me your oath you will protect me until I reunite with them.”</p>
<p>“You have my oath.” He nodded solemnly. “I swear on my honour.”</p>
<p>She nodded in response to his answer. “Thank you. I-” The woman swayed violently and an arm shot out of the cloak to steady herself against the wall. </p>
<p>“Are you-” Djarin started as he stepped towards her, his arms rushing out as her own arm buckled and she began to topple. He caught her just before she hit the floor.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She repeated as her head lolled back and she lost consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks always go to my wonderful sister who beta reads for me.  Love you Pixie!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to my wonderful sister and beta reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Sophii/pseuds/Pixie_Sophii">Pixie</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>